Worms Reloaded
Worms Reloaded is a strategy game developed and published by Team17. It was released on 26 August 2010 on Steam. It is an extended port of the game Worms 2: Armageddon which was first released on the Xbox 360 in 2009. The series returns to its 2D roots and abandons the 3D versions of more recent times which were considered by a number of reviewers to be somewhat awkward and lacking the same quality of gameplay. A Mac OS X version was released on May 17, 2011, and a Linux version on October 15, 2013. A DRM-free version that doesn't require Steam was released to the Humble Store on October 15, 2013. This version is limited to offline "hotseat" multiplayer. Purchase also includes a Steam key and the Android version of Worms 2: Armageddon. Gameplay Gameplay is turn-based and back to 2D for the first time on PC since Worms World Party in 2001. The graphics are different from WWP, and the Worms will notice and react to weapons. For example, if a Grenade is thrown next to a Worm, it will scream before the Grenade explodes. And if a weapon is thrown into the air, the worms will look at it. Weapons * Air Strike * Armageddon * Banana Bomb * Baseball Bat * Bazooka * Buffalo of Lies * Bunker Buster * Cluster Bomb * Concrete Donkey * Dragon Ball * Dynamite * Earthquake * Ferrets * Fire Punch * Gas Pump * Grenade * Holy Hand Grenade * Homing Missile * Kamikaze * Lightning Strike * Longbow+ * Marked For Death * Mine * Napalm Strike * Old Woman+ * Petrol Bomb * Poison Strike * Sentry Gun * Sheep * Shotgun * Steal (M) * Super Bunker Buster * Super Sheep * Termites * Uzi * Worship Utilities * Blow Torch * Electromagnet * Emergency Teleport * Invisibility (M) * Jet Pack * Ninja Rope * Parachute * Pneumatic Drill * Prod * Teleport * Girder * Bridge Kit * Skip Go * Surrender + As of 12/19/2011 patch. (M) only in multiplayer. Game Modes Single Player Quick Game In a Quick Game, one player will face one enemy team with both 4 Worms per team. The player will not be able to choose his/her map, this means that a randomly generated map will be chosen. The weapons and utilities are close to the Standard game style. Custom Game * Beginner: In Beginner the players are provided with normal and superweapons. * Standard: In Standard, the players are provided with a normal set of weapons. * Pro: In Pro the players are provided with a limited amount of weapons for a competitive game. * Rope Racing: In Rope Racing the players should move from the start to the finish as soon as possible. This has to be done using only the Ninja Rope and normal movements. The player with the fastest time will win the race. (The player can get fall damage.) * Fort: In Fort there are two teams. Each team is provided with a fort and limited moving utilities. * Crazy Crates: In Crazy Crates the players are provided with a very limited amount of weapons. The player will have to find more powerful weapons in crates, which will drop very often. * Bazookas and Grenades: As the name states, only Bazookas and Grenades are usable weapons. * Warzone: In Warzone the players are provided with a lot of weapons and utilities. It will take several turns for good weapons to unlock, even the Dynamite. Training The training mode includes three tutorials and three firing ranges. Training mode teaches the basics, and firing ranges are used for testing any weapons and utilities available in Worms Reloaded. You can also add targets, dummies, adjust wind and water levels. Completing the three tutorials will earn the player some in-game coins. Campaign :Main article: Reloaded missions The campaign mode of Worms Reloaded has 35 missions, of which the last 5 are more difficult and have to be bought in the in-game shop. Completing the mission will earn the player coins which can be used in the in-game shop. Warzone Another campaign mode, but recommended for advanced players. Includes 31 missions. These missions will not earn the player in-game coins. Body Count In Body Count the player will get one Worm while the enemy gets four Worms. The player will have to get a high score by making kills. The player gets more points for double, triple, and multi-kills. If an enemy Worm dies, a new enemy Worm will spawn at the end of the turn. WARNING: The enemies can get more health. The highest scores of all players can be found in the leaderboards. Multiplayer Local Match A local match is the same as a Custom Game. Terrain From Worms: Open Warfare/''Worms (2007) *Arctic *Hawaii *Hell *Jungle *London *Space From ''Worms 2: Armageddon *Arabian *Cheese *Construction *'Forts' *Jurassic *Manhattan *Medieval *'Puzzle' *'Retro' *Sport *'Time Attack' *Wild West New in Reloaded *Britannia *Warzone Bold terrain are only available in DLC packs. Customization Shop In the in-game shop the player can buy stuff like hats, forts, gravestones and extra campaign levels. Coins can be earned by completing the tutorials and the normal campaign. Landscape Editor With the landscape editor, the player can create his/her very own maps. These maps can be shared with other players in ranked or private matches. Teams Just like in earlier Worms games, it is possible to customize and create teams. A team consists of four worms in Worms Reloaded. Team Setup The player may customize speech, control (controlled by human or AI), personality (seven different personalities available for CPU controlled team, like hard and very hard) and a fort can be chosen. Team Appearance Hats, skins, gravestones, victory dances, titles, custom HUD and particle set can be chosen. Team and Worm Names You can customize the team's name and worms' names here. Game Styles Various game styles can be created and edited. Achievements :Main article: Worms Reloaded/Achievements Worms Reloaded includes 61 Steam achievements. These achievements do not unlock anything within the game. Downloadable Content :Main article: Worms Reloaded/DLC Community Support Patches :Main article: Worms Reloaded/Patches Worms Reloaded has received many patches since it was released, and Team17 has stated that they are going to support Worms Reloaded constantly by listening to fans. As of December 19, 2011 a new patch was made that includes 2 weapons from Worms Armageddon, and a new landscape that is similar to Worms Crazy Golf (Britannia). Community Pack Team17 set up a competition on October 5th. As the name states, fans can support content that will be released for free. Gallery Worms Reloaded New Features Trailer (HD)|New Features Trailer Wormsre6.jpg Wormsre5.jpg Wormsre4.jpg Wormsre3.jpg Wormsre2.jpg Wormsre1.jpg Poisonstrike.jpg See also *''Worms 2: Armageddon'' External links * Official website * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/22600/ Worms Reloaded on Steam] * [https://www.humblebundle.com/store/p/wormsreloaded_worms2armageddon_storefront Worms Reloaded & Worms 2: Armageddon on Humble Store] Category:Worms Reloaded